Trapped With Angels
by Johanna8467
Summary: This is set in season five.Sam gets kidnapped by angels and Dean is freaking out terribly, but there might possibly be hope for the Winchesters if they can escape. And please I want your reviews.


Trapped With Angels

Prologue

Sam was trapped by the angels. Where he was trapped he didn't know, no one knew. What he was trapped in was a spherical bubble but it wasn't made of plastic it was like a clear coating of a substance. Seeming to just be floating in the air, Sam was trapped inside the sphere. How Sam got trapped there is a different story that I'll tell you.

Chapter One

It was 4:00 in the afternoon on a Thursday. Sam and Dean were on an case (go figure). It was just like any normal case. Just taking care of another poltergeist. But after the job was done something horrible happened. Out of nowhere something comes and grabs Sam. There were three people dressed in black. Two of them grabbed Sam while the other tried to hold of Dean. The two that had Sam tossed him into the back end of a black van. Then the one holding off Dean got away from as the other two had the van ready to go, the third one jumped in the back and they hurried off. Dean had been knocked down but once they started driving off Dean had gotten up and tried to run after them and then just stopped in the middle of the road.

" Sam! Sam! Sammy!" Dean screamed in an angry monotone, "I'll find you Sammy. I'll find you."

" Dean where are you? Where are you? I can't find you." Sam said in a sad murmur.

"Oh, finally you're awake." said the stranger. Sam could tell that the stranger had a lot of sarcasm.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam said in a confused voice.

"Relax Sammy boy. You're in good hands. You actually should thank me and a couple of other angels for saving you." said the stranger with a smirk.

"Dean would never hurt me! NOT EVER!" said Sam with anger and fierce in his voice now.

"Calm down Sam geez," the stranger said with an irritated voice, "I wasn't talking about your precious brother. Oh by the way, I'm Ameil. And what I was saving you from was another couple of angels heading your way. And I know you want an explanation and I'm going to give it to you. On one condition: you cannot interrupt me when I'm explaining things. Sorry one of my biggest pet peeves. Okay that's cleared up. Okay, you're here because I brought you here. The reason why I did this was of what I had already told you. The angels. The reason the angels are coming after you Sam is because, one of two things: One they want to kill you or two they'll try to make you say yes to Lucifer. Now I'm protecting you so no one gets unnecessarily killed. We don't want that on our conscious now do we? Of course not. Now where you are I can't tell you. The reason is because you could just grab your phone from your pocket and tell your brother to come and get you."

And when Ameil said that Sam reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone and his wallet. He now knew that you can move around in the bubble you just couldn't get out.

"But yes you can tell your brother that you're okay and that you're fine." Ameil slightly groaned.

"Okay? You think I'm okay? I'm not okay! A couple of angels picked me up and brought me somewhere. I am not okay with _**that**_!" Sam said with the most enraged look on his face.

"Now that right there. You just interrupted me." Ameil said, now getting frustrated. Sam with a look of confusion on his face. "Okay anyway back to my point you need to stay with me so no one close to you won't get hurt. Now I'm done."

"What do you mean by no one close to me won't get hurt?" Sam said confusingly.

"What I mean by that is that the other angels won't hurt your friends and family. By that I mean the only way to get to you and to get you to say yes is that they'll use them to get to you. They could torture you or them. They'll do anything and everything to get you to say yes."

" But if I say yes then who will be Michael's vessel?"

" That's another thing I wanted to talk about to you. Michael has another vessel. Your brother is not _**thee **_only vessel I don't know why he's not _**thee**_ only one but Michael knew your brother would say no every time. So and somehow he found another _**thee**_ vessel. But here's the thing Lucifer only has one. YOU." Ameil had finished explaining and Sam was confused as ever. He asked himself:_ Why does it have to be me and Dean? Why not some other brothers or something?_

"Okay," Sam began, "who's the other vessel for Michael?"

"That was one more thing I wanted to talk to you about. See, Michael got too attached to one person that God had created. Her name is Jaidyn." Sam went into shock.

Jaidyn had been someone that Sam and Dean had met when they went to a town called Haywood. They were trying to get rid of an old spirit trapped inside a house that some people just moved into. Jaidyn had been the one who was glad to show Dean and Sam around town (especially Sam). Sam had started to grow feelings for her. Dean got worried about him because Dean couldn't stand to see his brother's heart to be broken again. So Dean rushed the job and left Haywood as quickly as possible. Sam really never thought of Jaidyn after that.

Sam never knew that Michael or any other angel had gotten attached to a person before.

"But here's the thing, Michael can't find her. It seems like she fell off the face of the earth." Ameil had started talking again because he knew that Sam cared about her and he sick of the awkward silence.

"Are you done?" Sam asked. He didn't want a pissed off angel at him today.

"You learn quick kid. And yes I am finished." Ameil said with a little smirk.

"So she would be safe because she would still be alive right?" Sam saying with hope in his eyes.

"Yes. I believe so. I think there is another angel trying to protect Jaidyn from Michael. Heaven forbid Michael would hurt her." Ameil added with some sarcasm. " I think it's Davidson who is protecting her, but that's just a guess."

Dean was back at the motel sitting on the bed waiting and hoping that Sam would call. It was 4:00 a.m. on Friday. It had been twelve hours since the three guys had jacked Sam. Dean heard Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith. That was Sammy's ring tone.

"Sam? Sam are you there?" Dean asked in a frantic voice.

"Yeah. I'm here and yes I'm fine."

"Are they telling you to say that so I don't get so worried about you?" Dean knew a couple things about kidnappings, he's watched enough movies.

"No, this is me. I swear," and when Sam said 'I swear' he meant it. "I don't know where I'm at, but the angel who snatched me explained everything."

"So why don't you ask your little angel buddy where you are so I can come and get you." Sam ignored the comment Dean made and thought of a compromise.

"Okay, Ameil wan…" Sam was trying to say.

"Ameil? Who's Ameil?" Dean asked curiously.

"He's a friend." Sam said being innocent.

"You mean he's one of the angels that grabbed you?" Dean asked furiously now.

"Yes, but he's helping us. You have to listen to me," Dean couldn't say no to that, "he wants to have a compromise. He'll tell you where I'm at if you don't come in armed with weapons or anything." Sam finally got to finish what he was trying to say earlier.

"So I can't come in with nothing?" said Dean getting just a little sad.

"Nothing." Sam replied.

"That is so not fair!" complained Dean. Who sounded ready to pitch a fit like he a five-year-old not getting his way.

"No. That's pretty fair. Trust me." Dean couldn't say no to that either.

"Okay." Dean said in a little depressed voice.


End file.
